1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of enterprise architecture assessment, and in particular to addressing business architecture issues. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a universal structured approach for developing a model for each component of a particular business.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprises are defined as cohesive organizations, and include private and public businesses as well as governmental and educational entities. Enterprise Architecture (EA) assessments efforts are designed to evaluate the effectiveness of an enterprise's current operations and resources, and in particular its Information Technology (IT) resources, in meeting the needs and goals of that enterprise. When performed by a service consultant, these EA assessments are expected to provide a profound assessment of a customer's preliminary roadmap for technology strategy. Unfortunately, EA assessments often do not properly address essential business architecture issues, due to a lack of fundamental understanding of these issues, and due to a lack of a coherent, uniform process for evaluating an EA.